What?
by NeverGoesToSleep
Summary: A little DxG oneshot I thought up. It takes place during/after the Hawaii Aftermath. Gwen's POV. Please Review and Enjoy!


***Hey guys, so this is just a short drabble I wrote for your enjoyment I suppose. It's in Gwen's POV and takes place in Hawaii, so spoiler alert! Okay then, you've ben warned xD So...since I wrote this for your enjoyment, I hope you enjoyment. I'd also suggest if you're not reading it right now t read my story called Total Drama Backtrack. It's full of DxG :)***

I peeked up at him out of the corner of my eye as he handed the Heather flag to Blaineley. He was smirking like the annoying jerk he is, but if you knew him well enough, and looked at him _really_ closely, you could tell that inside, he was of mixed emotions. Why, might you ask?

Well, to put it simply...

Duncan played me. He played me like a fool, and I ate it up. I'm usually able to see through people's manipulations; to call them out on their crap, but it wasn't the same with Duncan. Again, Why is that? Well, I'm not going to lie. I was in love with him. Straight-up, head over combat boots in love with him. Keyword being _was_.

_"Was that just to shut me up?"_

_"Not entirely."_

_"I don't know what happened, but I have no regrets."_

_"Every time I ran from the cops, I thought of you."_

The words filled my mind, covering up any other thought that could have become a much wanted distraction. I don't understand it. Why would he just kiss me...twice, agree to go out with me, then cry over Courtney. All I know is I want him to hurt. I want him to hurt as bad as I did when he threatened Alejandro, I want his his heart to shatter in a million pieces like mine did when I saw him crying over Courtney. I want payback. So here I am, sitting-wait, standing-over a cliff? When did that happen? Oh well, the point is, I'm next to my ex. That should tick him off.

Truth be told, I feel bad about playing Trent, making him think I really want much of anything to do with him anymore. He's a good guy. But I don't want the good guy, I want the green-haired delinquent that I trusted not to break my heart but did it anyways, even if you'll never get me to admit it.

There was eruption of cheering coming from the crowd of people surrounding me, so I played along until it died down. Apparently we finished filming for today. Thank goodness, I'm not sure how much more awkward small talk I can handle. I opted to stick towards the back of everybody as we resumed our usual island activities. I was headed back to my room to probably have another pity party or myself when a hand jerked me back to a quiet section of the beach about two-hundred yards from the mock Aftermath set.

"Oh Great." I muttered upon finding out the identity of my captor. Do I really need to tell you who it was. I folded my arms over my chest, just waiting to hear his explanation for _this one_.

"Hey." He said nervously. I didn't like his tone of voice, it was his nervous voice.

"Hi. Now if that's all you have to say, I should really go find Trent." I said quickly, trying to avert the dreaded conversation I knew I would end up having with him.

"Hey, look. I don't know why you're so ticked at me, but-" He said defensively. I'm pretty sure I gaped at him.

"Don't know why?" I asked frustratedly. I got on my tiptoes to get into his face. "You played me like an idiot." I said as intimidatingly as I could through my gritted teeth. Looking straight into his teal eyes, I felt compassion for him, and leaned back down. I turned away from him and rubbed my forehead for a moment before angrily turning back to him. "Screw you!" I groaned, still turning away from him. I felt him walk over to me and then place his hands on either side of my shoulder.

"Look, Sweetheart," he began, but stopped when I shooed his hands off of my shoulders. He lifted them up as if he were just caught by the cops, probably a reflex for him nowadays, and I turned to face him. "Look Sweetheart, I don't know what you're talking about." He said laughingly. Seriously.

"How could not know what I'm talking about? How could you not remember threatening to hurt Alejandro, or-or crying over your _beloved_ Courtney?" I asked through my slitted eyes. That was the only way to keep the tears from pouring out by the buckets. He got a thoughtful look on his face as he gazed up into the clear blue sky. A look of realization came across his face and he smacked his forehead.

"Oh." He said slowly. "No, no, that isn't what happened." He assured me.

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. See, Aleejandro and I figured that if he flirted with Courtney, she'd be all googly-eyed over him and unfocused and stuff, and you guys would vote her off." He explained. "I guess I didn't factor in the whole 'tiebreaker' thing." He said in a quieter tone of voice. Well...I guess it makes sense, but that doesn't automatically make things better.

"You should have." I snapped.

"I know."

"You shouldn't have gotten involved with Alejandro."

"Yeah, I know that _now_." He answered me. I turned around to walk back on the path. I was done with this conversation, but apparently I wasn't done with scolding him.

"You should've just let me handle things by myself! You shouldn't have thrown that dingo at Cody! You shouldn't have kissed me twice just to drop me do-"

"I love you!" He cut me off. I froze in my tracks and turned around to look at him.

"What?"

"What?" He asked, but it was more to himself. "I love you, okay? You're awesome and hot and beat the crap out of the escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook! You are the coolest girl I have _ever_ met, and I am in love with you!" He ranted. He was frustrated, but sincere, I could tell. Crap, I wasn't supposed to be this easy-going about this, but I couldn't help it. He had melted my heart without even knowing exactly what he was saying. I wasn't thinking. I didn't care about awkward small talk with Trent. I didn't care about Courtney trying to murder me on a daily basis. I didn't care about Chris McLean trying to ruin my life. All I cared about was this guy right in front of me that just said he loves me. I threw my arms around his spiked dog collared neck and kissed him. He kissed back almost instantly, and I could feel his warm hands wrap around my waist.

Okay, so maybe I _do _love him...just a little bit.

***So...how was it? Any good? Just stupid? WHAT? Well in order to know, I'm going to need you to review, please and thank you ;D***


End file.
